Becoming a Diamond
by Purapine69
Summary: A bit late but Silver is no expected to learn everything to be a leader Under Rewrite! Thank you.
1. Who am I? :Revised:

*ALL GEMS CONVERGE AT THE CENTER OF THE KINDERGARTEN*

*ALL GEMS CONVERGE AT THE CENTER OF THE KINDERGARTEN*

"What in the world is all that noise?" The sound of footsteps outside the small stone and dirt den that is my world gives me a hint that there are many others here quite a few large ones a few small ones and many of them, deciding to find out who or what was making all that noise I emerge from my den small rocks at my fall around my feet as I'm quickly pushed into line with several others swept away in the sea of multi-colored gems. As I am being pushed along into the main outlet for whatever this is; I spot large blue pillars jutting from the white powdery earth and it's vibrate green neon colored grass. Atop this plateau beams of light shoot off into space every few minutes my hopes were whatever it was it had to be the central area; it's where all the gems seemed to be going.

As we approach I was shoved between two jaspers; I'll be honest not the most pleasant experience of my life talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The sky above is a wonderful shade of warm colors light pink, magenta and yellow with small streaks of purple dual colored suns start to set as we arrive at the plateau sign above says Home World Warp Pad.

 ***** SEPARATE INTO GEM GROUPS YOU'RE INSTRUCTORS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU ON HOMEWORLD*

 ***** SEPARATE INTO GEM GROUPS YOU'RE INSTRUCTORS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU ON HOMEWORLD*

The gems start to separate into gem groups the ones that can fly; fly over to their warp pads the much larger gems push past each other some gems getting shoved to the ground in the organized chaos; I'm able to slip to the side where the smaller gems are; gems march onto different warp pads beaming away to wherever this 'Home World" is. Finding a secluded spot I watch over them from the farthest warp pad set higher than the rest trying to look for anyone even a little like me. Even with all the different markings they all shared at least one similar trait, size and looks quartz soldiers big and tall built like a wall; rubies playfully shove each other onto and of of they're warp pad telling jokes or just looking plain lost. Amethysts' almost throwing each other onto their warp, peridots bicker as they warp away so many gems, so many possibilities but not one of them…..like, me.

"Hey DUST!" I hear an angry voice call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"GET DOWN HERE AND GET ON YOUR WARP!" The jasper guard demands; her jumpsuit is a red sandstone color with a yellow emblem on the front, not one I'd like to mess with I comply walking to one of the many quartz warps the rose quartz were kind enough to lead me off of the warp pad and back to the center, next was pearls again I was lead off, bismuth was a no, tanzanite no, cats-eyes no after quite a bit of failure I sit back on the bottom of the large warp pad staircase depressed.

"If I'd have known i'd have been kicked out of this many groups; I'd have just stayed in the ground" I mumble defeated the same jasper comes up to me a strange buzzing weapon in her hand

"Didn't you hear me the first time dust? Get to your warp pad." she growls.

"I can't get to a warp if I don't know what I am"

"How do you not know what you are? Are you cracked?"

"Could be both" I shrug.

"Do not mess with me." She glares at me the strange object in her hand starting to buzz louder.

"I'll get out of your hair if you can help me find out what I am; sound fair?" she puts the tool away nodding; she kneels down to get eye level with me I'm only a few inches shorter than a Lapis leaving me on the shorter end of the gem spectrum.

"So where's your gem, kid?" I point to my back turning around moving my platinum white hair I hear a gasp.

'Maybe I'm a defect, or something.' I think gripping my silver dress it's halfway past my knees. The jasper puts her hand on me turning me around; I look up at the large quartz soldier like a deer in the headlights glancing behind her all the other gems have stopped look at me making my heart race.

"W-we-well? What. .am I?" I choke out trying to swallow the lump in my throat; I jump when the large gem sets me down gently before dropping to the ground to bow to me the others following suit.

"Uh, well. . .umm." Thoroughly confused I take a step back when a clear quartz walks up to me a Peridot following behind her; the much smaller gem peeking at me from behind the large woman. "Can, I help you?"

"Call the diamonds" She says the peridot opening a screen starting to tap away at keyboard of some kind. "What's your name?"

I shrug her response is a salute to which I poorly copy nearly smacking myself in the eye 'Wonder why everyone's bowing.' I muse eyes scanning over the sea of gems.

"Diamond" the quartz says.

"What? Where?" I turn looking around not seeing any diamonds to be honest i'm not sure what they look like to begin with but hey worth a shot to pretend right?

"You are"

"Me?"

"Yes"

'Are you cracked or just really fucking blind?' Is what I'd like to say but I won't since I'm sure to be poofed if I do.

"I'm sorry but I'm no diamond you must be mistaken. "A bright light shines from behind me stopping me mid speech I turn looking at the 3 diamonds standing before us their stature more than a little intimidating.

"My diamond" she says the white spacesuit with a blue diamond on it shows proudly on her toned chest "I thought you might want to see this" she pushes me closer to the diamonds I drop to the ground clutching my chest in panic if I had a heart it'd have burst from my chest a long time ago; Blue diamond behind her veil looked breathtakingly regal, even if I couldn't see her face at this angle yellow's stare looking almost angry, but the air around her just screamed better-than-you; and white while whites was. . .almost malevolent or it could just be she looks pissed because her hair is pointed upwards. Speaking of hair two of these three have some strange ass hair styles.

"Why, were we called here quarts." Yellow asks she glances down at me I wave sheepishly in repsonse trying to put on a smile but i'm sure it looked more like someone had punched me in the gut before tapping my face into an insincere smile.

The large quartz turns me around flipping my hair over and holding me aloft for the diamonds to see I feebly kick and squirm as her grip tightens.

"Hmm" I hear yellow hum to herself from blue I can hear a slight gasp before her and white make the same contemplating sound; body going stiff when a large set of fingers rubs my gem making me blush finally happy my hair was in my face the quartz having a wonderful look from her point of view at my pink flushed face as another set replaces the first tapping my gem sending shivers through me.

"Enjoying yourself little one?" The quartz mouths to me making my blush deepen as I mentally give her the finger..

"What should we do?" Blue Inquires.

"Another diamond could be useful, but how a quartz in such a short time formed into one is interesting" White says.

"Maybe that's why she's so small" Yellow comments offering up a suggestion. I'll be honest that hurt yeah I'm tiny she doesn't have to a dick about my size.

"We don't need another white diamond" She adds, I gulp thinking they might shatter me if I had no use.

"There are ways to make a diamond different colors; from her size it looks like a bit of pressing will drastically change her" White says, no response from the others as they give it some thought.

"Think she'll grow in size?" Yellow asks.

"There are ways to make a gem grow" White says; yeah sure talk about me like I'm not here, they DO KNOW I CAN HEAR THEM RIGHT? "Don't you two give me that look, I agreed that she is an asset so just take her" not skipping a beat I feel a large hand wrap around me covered with a yellow and black glove I'm lifted up and dropped into blue's arms.

"Continue with the kindergarten work we expect to see many good gems from here" Yellow says before we warp away engulfed by the beam of light as we're warped thousands of miles away I 'ooo' and 'aww' as the new sensation and sites contently distracted just long enough to not realize that they were all looking at me, I hear a soft chuckle looking up I almost come face to face with blue diamond her regal air was calming in the best of ways turning my head again I see yellow and white looking at me making me bury myself in blue's arms.

"She's so small." Blue smiles lowering her head so our foreheads are touching; more accuritely the bridge of her nose to my whole head. Powder blue hair falling around us most of it being caught by her veil.

"Not much a diamond if you ask me." White says glaring at me.

"What is your name" Yellow commands, my repose is to shrug since I certainly didn't feel like a diamond or have that air about me "You have a name no gem is without one so tell me your name" she says more sternly this time.

"Um . . . err, uh . . . W-White . . . Diamond?" white shoots a glare at me "clear diamond" I quickly correct

"There is no thing as a 'clear' diamond those are called white" Blue corrects.

"Can't say white since White diamond is already here." I mumble to myself.

"Are you saying you wish me dead?" White retorts making me jerk in surprise; fuck those are some good ears.

"By no means . . .I. . .I was just saying I, um don't have a name white diamond." My stomach is in knots if I had organs I'd be puking them up right now why can't this warp be over already?

"So what is your name?" Yellow asks once more.

"Can we just call me silver?"

"Silver?" They all give me a slightly confused look.

"Like my dress it's simple and easy to remember and it's not common either" I try and justify my logic with them the three glancing at each other.

"Silver it is then" Yellow says "We should be arriving shortly" just as she says that we appear in a large crystal like castle honestly it seems almost strange since we are in essence gemstones made of rock and mineral structures and to live in a crystal castle almost is beautifully ironic. High ceilings and carpeted pathways the hall is sparse save a large arching door and windows to a bright world outside looking like a large wall with buildings of possible metal or stone behind it; guards line the hallways as three gems trail behind us each one dressed and almost looking like copies of their diamonds I think the blue pearl being my favorite we walk through a maze of halls and doorways I couldn't even begin to comprehend on how to navigate until we reach a door with a faint impression of a sword and axe on hit. Any educated guess is that's it's a war room inside is a large table with several chairs one of which I'm plopped into having to sit on my knees to see the pearls being sent to do wait outside as the three take their respected seats with their faction banners behind them.

"From today on you will be a diamond, you will be trained as such with and expected to meet many hight expectations." White says I nod taking in the fairly blank circular room with large lights on their three chairs the rest of the room lit just enough to see.

"I'll try not to let you down." I say as the large doors behind us are opened once again by the hulking soldiers three gems take a seat next to their diamond the pearls are forced to wait outside much to yellow pearl's protest. Beside Yellow sat an agate, White had an obsidian, and Blue's was a Jade; Agate is a series of red, orange, purple and blue bands crisscrossing on her grey body her gem a pillow cut on her left fist she was about the size of a jasper bulker then one too with straight hair; Obsidian is pure black with grey highlights streaking her hair and Smokey eyes, or to better put eye since I couldn't see a gem as she passed me or on her body it's safe to say her gem is under her eye patch long loosely curled hair frames a sleek warrior's body not as bulky as agate but there was quite a bit of defined muscle under her jump suit, lastly is Jade she's a grass green color feminine build her hair longer than the others completely curled in the back with loose curls in the front her gem sitting in the middle of her chest.

"Now that we're all here we can start the meeting." Blue says speaking up so the others can hear her, with how serious everyone looks I feel this is going to be one long day.


	2. Conversations :Revised:

"Yellow you take her." White says the first to voice her opinion her obsidian nodding in agreement.

"And why should I take her? You've been lacking in gems to train." Yellow shoots back White glaring at her.

"Because she can learn more from you then from me or do you think you're not longer fit to command home worlds armies?" White taunts; gee if you didn't know any better someone would call that sisterly bickering Yellow being the oldest, Blue the quiet middle one and White being the semi bratty youngest; I smirk at the thought of the diamonds playing house it was almost too easy to see yellow fighting with her sister over who gets the last of what.

"Something funny?" Jade asks casting a glance at me.

"No" I shake my head she looks back to the bickering two before blue speaks up silencing the others.

"I think she will do best under my command; both of you are to blinded by recent events to lead properly." she says the other diamonds shooting a death glare at her; Yellow sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose slumping back in her chair.

"You're right… but I don't feel Jade is the right gem to teach her all she would need to know on how to run a faction let alone a colony" white nods still fuming.

"Then why do we not all train her? Our second in commands they would know how to properly care for a up and coming diamond." Blue suggests

"I AM NOT TAKING CARE OF THAT!" Obsidian yells slamming her fist on the table pointing at me.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." I chime in; instantly all eyes are on me making me sink into the chair when white's words rung in my head 'Not much a diamond if she's this flighty' bolstering courage I stand up in my chair slamming my hand down on the table swearing I cracked my own bones if I had any and glare at obsidian. "You don't have to like me and I don't have to like you but if I'm going to be the next diamond leader you'd BETTER treat me with respect." I growl.

"What did you say to me?" Obsidian narrowing her eyes at me "Why would I treat YOU of all gems with respect?!"

"Because if you don't I'll attach you to the bottom of a kindergarten drill for the rest of your worthless life!" I spit back.

"Why I- " she's stopped by white who pushes her back down into her chair both clearly none too pleased with my sudden growth of a spine.

"She has potential." White admits almost begrudgingly.

"She's fucking cracked is what I say." Obsidian mumbles.

"You have some strange ways of evaluating gems, White" Yellow says the other scoffing at her remark.

"Let's just go with Blue's idea and stick her under all our commanders" White says.

"Are we all in agreement, then?" Blue asks the others nod their commanders look at me sizing me up not like I was much to look at to being with but I guess it's time to own up to the spine I just showed.

"Agate, Obsidian, Jade you three will watch over Silver until she is ready to become a full fledged diamond" yellow says the salute her as every gets up I have to hop down from the chair much too tall for me as the pearls happily reunite with their diamonds going their separate ways leaving me with their second in command.

"Guess you're with us pebble." Agate says ruffling my hair.

"We should get to the training grounds" obsidian says "I want to see her in action"a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"Don't throw a gem into things just because you want your petty revenge dark" Jade scolds.

"I told you not to call me that." Obsidian pouts.

"Um. . . .should I leave? You all seem fairly wrapped up in your own stuff." I say looking at the three larger gems.

"You're fine you'll just have to get used to dark she's all bark and no bite- OW"Agate rubs her arm.

"Who's all what now?" Obsidian glares at the stripped gem.

"Guess I'll stay out of her line of fire." I mumble to myself.

"Best you follow the rules and our teachings if you want to become the next diamond leader." Jade says patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, about that. . . . I'll be honest. .well can I be honest?" I ask sheepishly.

"Spit it out already" Obsidian prods as she grabs me by the collar dragging me down the hall as I struggle to keep up with their large strides.

"Am I really a diamond?" I question as we pass two guards who nod to us as we pass by.

"What, was all that talk in the war room just bravado?" Dark taunts.

"Possibly, but I just didn't like you picking on me" She pulls me up and over her shoulder so she's carrying me like a sack of flour.

"Dark – "

"Don't you start green." She says; Jade huffing in annoyance.

"Look we all know you're just mad because you weren't allowed to go on that mission to earth recently but you don't have to take it out on the little one" Green says.

"Stripes, Green you both know we need new planets for material and sending some lowly earth jasper and a subpar peridot wasn't a good idea" Dark argues.

"If the diamonds say it's a good idea we should listen." Stripes says chiming in.

"Should. . .I be hearing this? Or should I plug my ears?" I question, dark shooting me a glare.

"You were going to find out eventually so listen well." Green shrugs; we finally arrive at a large pearl colored door; the room insite pure almost blinding white. Dark throws me inside summoning her sickle and ball chain; Stripes has a morning star and Green two double swords.

'Shit'. I scramble to try and put distance between us as Dark charges me.

"Show us what you're made of short stuff!" she says laughing maniacally.


	3. Training :Revised:

You'd think there'd be a way to distract three gems that bicker quite a bit, right? Well you'd be horribly wrong when they mean business; they mean it. Dark with her sickle is a force to be reckoned with I've taken a few hits from streak's morning star throwing me into a wall of two and by some grace of the world I haven't been poofed yet.

"Keep your eyes on us!" Dark commands throwing her sickle at me I dodge and am nearly met with a sword to my stomach, I slide between Greens' legs taking a morning star to my thigh; I grab Stripes long hair pulling myself up over her head the spikes of the weapon ripping through some of my leg twisting around I flip her head over heels onto her back. while she struggles to get up it gives me a chance to get away dodging another sickle slice. I grab the chain trying to pull dark to me she pulls back dragging me and her sickle back to her, Jade's sword pierces my chest I'm thrown to the ground all three waiting with baited breath to see if I would poof but even to my surprise I didn't.

"You're a lot more durable then you look" Green compliments stabbing her swords into the ground.

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing" I groan picking myself up the three still don't move I look at them bewildered. "What did I scratch something?"

"No, we're just waiting for you dust." Dark says before charging me again.

"STOP!" I yell holding my arms out in front of me; my body tense reading for a hit; a hit that never came, confused I peeked open my eyes to find her scythe's blade no more than in inch away from my eye the big burly gem frozen in place. Seeing her so close I jerk back getting well out of her range Stripes and Green come over to examine their friend as they sheath their weapons.

"Do that again"Green says, I blink confused not really sure how I did it in the first place.

"I can't do something again if I don't know what I did." I admit throwing my hands out in front of me again trying to get Obsidan unfrozen.

"Unfreeze me." she demands.

"I can't I don't know how" I protest.

Jade looks her over once more poking her in a few place "I get it now." She says.

"Get what?" I ask looking a bit confused.

"You can command gems to do your bidding." Stripes says pulling out a pen to draw a smile on Dark's face.

"When i get unfrozen i'm going to poof you both." Dark threatens.

"Can't diamonds do that anyway?" I question taking this chance to poke Dark in her gem.

"Well; yes but not in this way it seems your voice can bind them even against their will." Jade elaborates.

"Oohhh, well that's. . .convenient. So I'm like a puppet master." I say snapping my fingers and the frozen gem falls to the ground her weapon clattering to the floor beside her.

"Yes, well now that we've discovered your power" Obsidian says removing her eye patch she pulls a large book from her gem where her eye should be but wasn't, and hands me the book. "Now we start your formal training."

"Yay. . .books." I grumple the thick leather bound book weighing me down as my arms and legs shake just to keep my standing.

"Glad you're so enthused." Green chirps forcing me to sit as they spar reading through page after page of protocol, hierarchy arrangements, gems creations, fertile planets and several long chapters on brainwashing a species into letting you have they're plante which more or less consisted of just out right take over. Each chapter just as boring then the last the most interesting thing I found was about off color gems and fusions.

"Hey, why is it two gems of a different type can't fuse and aren't all gem types useful?" I ask; Dark stops to mid-swing to glare at me.

"Because they're filthy breeds that need to bond with others to become stronger." She says.

"Well even if we use magic; aren't we just bond together particles in a uniform structure to create some type a gem which is then infused with life to make a sentient being?" It was an honest question, or at least I'd thought it was until I was sent flying into the wall.

"Don't go getting any ideas; you're not even a real diamond ruler yet so don't go speaking your mind!" Agate roars as I get up dusting myself off.

. "Now finish reading and no more questions." She says I comply and just go back to reading making mental notes to look more into fusions, laws and other overly strict protocols later when everyone else was busy. After several long hours of reading I'm finally shown to my room it's nice with large canopy bed, dresser, mirror and all other sorts of essentials for organic life forms. A pearl waiting for me inside fluffing the pillows.

"Blue thinks this is a good way to get acclimated to other worlds; so you won't stand out." Obsidian says.

"Are there many other planets with multi-colored pastel people on them?" I ask flop down in bed the fluffy feather pillows easily contouring to my head.

"I'll answer that later for now rest, Stripes was pretty hard on you today." She says I groan still feeling the sting of her punch. "Be ready tomorrow." She says the Amethyst guards locking the door behind her. I shoo the pearl to do whatever she wants to but just like a Pearl she just stands next to the bed saying nothing.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" I turn over to look at pearl she doesn't emblem on her chest; which leads me to believe she will at one point become mine.

She just nods ash colored eyes down cast to the floor.

"Want to join me in bed?" the question flusters her; pale white skin turning a shade of pink as she sputters trying to find the right words.

"I- I. . I- uh, I can't it wouldn't be right!" she stammers.

"Why not? I think you standing there doing nothing is far less productive so come over here and keep me company." I wave her over; the timid pearl crawling into be going stiff as a board as. I snuggle up to her throwing my arm over her.

"I-is there anything else you want me to do?" she asks her voice shaking.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep." I mumble tiredly dozing off; as told she shuts up relaxing some when I breath out happily the night peacefully passing by.


	4. Spending time with the gang :Revised:

In the morning I'm awoken by Agate shaking me awake.

"Mghh, what?" I grumbled sleepily sitting up Pearl looking paler than usual as the higher ranking gem glares down as her; she scrambles out of bed and over to the door where another pearl is holding a large bowl.

"You're to familiarise yourself with things of different plants and politics today." She says.

"Shouldn't take too long" I yawn rubbing my eyes.

"Longer than you think." she motions for her pearl to come over she's holding in the bowl what smells to be salt water. "This is salt water there are several planets that have this liquid; it commonly makes up 60% or more of their planet." She continues; I dip my hand in the bowl the feeling of cool water lapping at my the curves in my fingers a new and pleasantly calm feeling. "This is one of many things organic life needs to have to live; now follow." I wipe my hand on the sheets following after her I have to take 2 steps to her 1 as she continues to go on and on about organic life and how we need planets that have such a life to expand our empire.

"Could you talk a bit slower please I'm already struggling to keep up." I pant almost jogging to keep pace.

"You have things to accomplish and until you become a full diamond you have to at LEAST try to act somewhat useful." She says sternly before turning and walking off at a faster pace; I groan as our pearls follow behind us as I run to keep up with the larger gem, we arrive at a room filled to the brim with old books and new technology.

"You will start in the Gem Era 1" she says pointing me into the deepest part of the section of old books. "I will return shortly so I expect you to read up to Era 2 by then" she turns and leaves.

"Bitch." I grumble angrily as I go and pick up the first book [Vol.1 Gem History Era : The Creation on the Diamonds] the book is at least 3 times as thick as the book yesterday. "Wonder how many more volumes there are to this. ." I muse as Pearl comes up to me sitting beside me.

"42 more volumes." she says softly.

"WHAT?! This is only Volume 1, fucking 1! And that's not even getting close to the rest of the crap!" I scream throwing the book across the room hitting a table.

'Excuse me. . I might be able to help my diamond." she mumbles.

"Really? Wanna to do some reading?" I joke pointing the book and a smashed desk.

"I am to ease your burdens my diamond." she says going over and grabbing the large book, my mouth almost hits the floor as he string bean arms easily lift the heavy book carrying it as it weighed nothing at all.

"I ain't a diamond. . . .yet. But honestly I kind of don't want to read this, hell I'm pretty sure i'm not even a diamond."

"Your clarity I-"she stops herself "I mean. . .you will be fine some gems question what they are meant to be when they're born." She says

"Did you?"

"Huh? Wh-what no I. .I'm happy where I am; it is my life to serve you my diamond."

I smirk pointing the book "Then read this read this." I chuckle getting comfy on a large pink pillow, she nods taking the book and picking up where I left off.

"In the First Era gems were trying to be made organically, when this did not work" she continues to talk as I just listen as we quickly read through Era 1 Gem History, the other books go on about culture, taking planets, and other miscellaneous parts of what the worlds look like.

"You know pearl, you're really great to have around." She's started in on a book about gem classes; how and where each gem stands and what rank they can achieve in life. "If you got rid of that silly stiff hair you'd be a looker." She's blushing not sure what to say when I roll my eyes. "For a pearl that is, silly" I move her hair so it's in a short bob cut.

"T-thank you for the compliment my diamond." She says gratefully.

"You can call me that once I finally get tall enough to be eye-level to you." I laugh before she continues to read, Agate later comes in and finds us I'm sitting comfy on a large pillow chair and pearl is at my side reading to me.

"Looks like your pearl can follow orders after all." She says.

"Yep, she's pretty nice easy on the eyes too." I comment making pearl look away hiding her blush.

"All pearls are easy on the eyes, now come on we have training." Agate says as I follow after her; pearl following steps behind us this time we end up in a training room filled with dummies, and trip traps.

"This is level one." Agate says.

"Why does level one have lava? Isn't that a tad extreme?" I ask as she pushes me onto a platform blades jut from the ground trying to stab at me.

"Good luck" she says sarcastically.


	5. Making new friends :Revised:

"Fuck you!" I yell dodging some spikes.

'Gee with the way these guys treat me you'd think they want me dead or something.' I hop from platform to platform twisting and dodging arrows flying at me while barely avoiding the lava that bubbles up from the floor. As I near the exit I hear a whimpering high-pitched cry; giving a glance around I see a ruby sitting in the far corner looking fairly confused and scared.

"Hey!" I call out to her; I run over to her dodging the spikes and slide up next to her the ground scolding hot around her. "Rubies, control fire do not touch high chance of getting burned." I remember Pearl reading to me I strip my clothes wrapping her in my silver sundress.

"W-What are you doing?" she asks her voice shaking I make my way back her in my arms, my dress starting to catch fire smoking and burning in my arms. "Let me go! I'm not worth it!" she sobs.

"I'm not leaving you behind." I say sternly as we get to the exit, I set her down and the next room lights up.

[Level 2]

"You shouldn't have saved me!" she screeches sobbing tears overflowing from her eyes. "You could have gotten hurt" she starts to tear up sobbing "You wasted your time on me." I bop her on the head

"Well i did so stop complaining, and i'm a lot tougher than I look. . ." She throws herself at my feet pleading for me to forgive her for having me save her. "L-look, hey. . are you listening? Hey!" she stops her sobbing looking up at me sniffing large teary puppy eyes peek up at me. "I'm supposed to be a diamond, no one is expendable on my watch." It's true the diamonds are a bit of hardass to others but in private their they're quite kind to each other at least when alone; well kinder than most would think despite the sisterly bickering.

"So you're. . . .you're not mad at me?" she sniffles.

"No, of course not lil'red anyway you look like you know what you're doing." She starts to smile finally getting off the floor and puffing out her chest.

"Then I will protect you my diamond!" She says proudly marching out in front of me, level 2 looks to be a long hallway with nothing in it so I let ruby lead the way as we get closer to the exit I hear a buzzing sound.

"DUCK!" she yells slamming me into the ground we just barely dodge an electrified spike. "RUN!"

"Agreed!" we make a mad dash to the exit, a few feet from the door she gets poofed; I grab her gem but take a large spike to my leg expecting to get poofed as well but I don't so I keep going holding her gem close me as I duck and dodge the spikes run through the door and into level 3. "It's okay; I got you." I tell her setting her gem down so she can reform; when she comes back she looks like she'd been told she'd be shattered.

"I'll try harder to protect you!" She says pleading with me for a second chance.

"Okay little one give it another go but don't push yourself." I say patting her head a large spike sticking out through my leg.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD YOU'VE BEEN HIT!" she says panicking "Oh, what kind of ruby am I? I can't even do this right! I just reformed and my diamond is already hurt!" She starts to pace in circles sobbing; burning a hole in the floor; I pull the spike out just as the floor falls through and she starts to pace in a different area. Peeking through the hole I see a sign that says Level 9.

"Great job; you've just saved us a ton of time." I say winking at her as I jump down the hole "Follow me!"

"Co-coming!" she calls jumping down after; we go down a large slide the twists and turns through dark tunnels her body heating up metal slide beneath us as we descend leaving a hot white trail of scored metal in her wake.

'Good thing i'm in front not the back.' I think admiring the warmth and light she's giving off as well as the beauty of a bright red and white slide against a black backdrop. As we exit the slide we're thrown into the back of a Jasper.

"My diamond." she says straightening up and saluting me ruby hiding behind me.

"Why do gems keep saying 'My diamond' i'm not in charge of anything yet." I look down at the little ruby.

"You will be one day and that means any one of us can be assigned to your guard or entourage." The Jasper says.

"Well. . .fair enough; at least you're not teasing me, hell I don't even know if i'm a diamond." I giggle; rubbing rubies puffy hair.

"Of course you're a diamond, how else can someone like you be so pretty?" Ruby blurts out before covering her mouth. "Oh, uh. .I – I didn't m-mean" I poke her nose.

"It's fine I'm glad at least two gems seem me as a diamond. Come on let's finish this crazy level I'm sure Agate has a ton more reading for me to do after." I start to walk down the hall to level 10 both following behind me.

"Why is she naked?" Jasper whispers to the smaller gem.

"Uh. . .fire?" Ruby responds sheepishly.

"So. . . .. either of you ever get to level 10?" I ask glancing back at them.

"I have my diamond." Jasper says; seeing her so obedient it brings me back to what the others said.

'You can control other gems.' Jades words echo in my head.

"Ruby."she perks up running up next to me eager to receive a command or order. I'm tempted to send ruby into the room of what look like pure ice and electricity but thinking about how much she adores me I decided it's best not too. She trusts me with her life and I don't plan to throw it away. "If I ever become a real diamond want you to be one of the rubies under my command." her eyes light up as she starts to bounce around happily.

"YES! I have a diamond!" she cheers gleefully I can hear the Jasper behind me huff in annoyance.

" And I didn't forget about you; I think I'm going to need someone to help guard me with my ruby and go through these levels with me. So. . .what do you say? Be my personal guard?" I see a look of shock on her face.

"R-really m-me your personal guard!?" she stammers "b-b-ut that jobs only for-" she calms herself before saluting me a large smile on her face. "Happily my diamond."

"Then lead the way you know what you're doing." Jasper takes the lead as ruby follows behind us we traverse the cold, stormy room fairly easily ruby's heat keeping us warm; coming out on the other side unhurt and mostly happy, ruby and jasper brimming with joy.

"Good job." Agate says patting me on the back.

"Thanks, so. .no more reading?" I say hopefully my dress reforming around me; Pearl is waiting for me by the door; she comes to my side as the other two salute the higher ranking gem, Agate saluting back to them.

"You wish?" Agate laughs as we head back up the library my new gang following me.

We're lead back to the same section. "Get reading you don't have all day." She leaves us be and I hand pearl the book she'd left off on.

"You don't mind do you?" She shakes her head opening the book to pick up where she left off; Ruby climbs into my lap as Jaspar takes a seat next to me; pearl moving closer so I can lean on her.

"No, not at all" she starts to read again the hours tick by slowly ruby quietly falling asleep in my lap as Jasper starts to doze herself the book proving to be just as boring for them as for me. Some unknown amount of time later I hear the door open and blue comes comes over to me sitting down beside us.

"Ming if i join you?" she asks her voice so soft, so kind.

"Not at all" I glance at pearl giving her a worried smile Jasper now totally asleep along with Ruby "Just don't tell Agate I'm not reading these books myself or that I have a little entourage" I say laughing awkwardly she laughs as well.

"Do not feel so bad I sometimes have my Pearl read my things for me as well and it's good to know your are popular with other gems. Being a leader also means you are well liked." Blue's Pearl nods as her master looks at her. "I hope you do well, don't mind my sisters they'll grown on you in time."

"You mean like crystals?" I joke.

"That wasn't a very good geo joke." Pearl says flatly I snort stifling my laughter..

"Okay, yeah it wasn't but hey you gotta give me an 'A' for effort."

"Effort starts with 'E'." Bule tease.

"Oh, not you too." We both sit and talk for a bit as she fills me in on some history mostly asking about my thoughts about life so far; we spend several hours laughing and joking and talk with each other casually trading bad jokes and a good quip or two until a clock begins to chirp.

"Oh. . .my it seems we've spent more time here then intended." Blue says looking at a large clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take up so much of your time." I apologize; she smiles patting me on the head.

"Think nothing of it, it is nice to talk to another without having to use aires. " She says.

"Maybe one day soon we can just go explore homeworld? I mean all I've seen so far is the inside of this castle so why not enjoy it?" she gives my proposal some genuine thought.

"We will see." She says before leaving, me and my little group head back as well just like the night before I flop down in bed curling up with Pearl. Ruby patrolling around the room the thumping of her little feet adorable; as Jasper guards the door with the others.


	6. The End

Hey, there everyone

So you may not be too hear this but this is the end of Becoming a Diamond.

"But WHY!?" I hear you ask, with a pitchfork and torch. Well let me clarify myself. This is the end of Becoming a Diamond on .

You see the reason I don't upload isn't because I don't like Steven Universe or don't have a passion for writing this story. Far from it in fact but with 's vague rules of 'explicit' and 'mature' content I have to erase quite a bit of would be love scenes, fluff bits and any major fights. I can't risk someone being offended by my story of someone being badly injured or killed and having my account reported and story taken down or even my account shut down; just because someone found something far to intense.

So if you are still interested in following "Becoming a Diamond" [B.A.D] series I have an Archive of Our Own [Ao3] under the same name. Purapine69. The changes I want to make and more in-depth story lets me do that there. I have more freedom to write so I am going to start uploading there.

Thank you, for following me up until now and hopefully you'll join me on Ao3 to see the series finished; but if this is our final goodbye then I hope you guys enjoyed it to this point.

See ya later,

Purapine69


End file.
